warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 18
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :Around sunhigh, Moth Flight carries a mouse from the fresh-kill pile to share with Dust Muzzle and Spotted Fur. She walks past Swift Minnow, who is washing herself next to Reed Tail. Jagged Peak and Holly repair gaps in the den wall with heather. As Moth Flight settles down with her brother and friend, Spotted Fur stares at her crossly, asking if she's going to RiverClan with Micah. Moth Flight replies that she is and that the cats need to learn, but Spotted Fur challenges why she can't travel by herself, or at least with Pebbleheart, or Cloud Spots. Dust Muzzle tells him that his sister can travel with whomever she likes, and Spotted Fur loudly announces that he doesn't think travelling to other Clans is a good idea. :This catches the attention of the Clan, who worry that its a good idea for the medicine cat to leave. Moth Flight assures them that Reed Tail knows enough to keep anyone healthy, and that she will just be over in RiverClan. Willow Tail comments that asking borders is just asking for trouble, and Moth Flight retorts that she was invited and that she was learning, not hunting. She thinks that with the tabby's talk of borders and keeping them, she'll turn into Clear Sky. :Wind Runner makes her way to the center of the clearing and says that StarClan wants them to learn from each other, to Moth Flight's relief. Jagged Peak growls that mixing with other Clans is dangerous, and Moth Flight points out that he had lived in at least three different Clans. The tom responds that means he knows how important it is to remain loyal to one place, and Holly asks if she is a WindClan cat or a StarClan cat. Wind Runner interrupts, telling them to stop chattering. She growls that she realizes that they aren't used to having medicine cats, reasoning with Slate that if her kits fell ill it would be better that Moth Flight to know as much as she can. Wind Runner then turns to Jagged Peak, telling him to never suggest that Moth Flight's loyalties are divided. Moth Flight feels a rush of gratitude for her mother, but notices that Spotted Fur is still staring at her and she realizes he is jealous of Micah. Moth Flight exits the camp, telling her Clan to send for her if there is an emergency. :Moth Flight meets Micah at the stepping stones in RiverClan territory and made their way toward the camp. They watch a pair of she-cats catch a fish, and Moth Flight comments that she hopes Dappled Pelt won't teach them that. Micah says she can threaten to teach her tunnel-hunting, and Moth Flight responds that that was more of Dust Muzzle's specialty. The white she-cat asks Micah what Clear Sky thought of him visiting RiverClan, and Micah responds that he wasn't happy, but managed to convince him it was for the good of SkyClan. He goes on to say that Clear Sky seems to like cats that stand up to him and that Star Flower helped to convince him. He reveals that Tiny Branch's cough seems to be aggravated by something in the forest, but that he can't follow him around to see where he plays since Acorn Fur is assigned to watch him. :The two medicine cats meet Night and Dawn Mist, who escort them into camp. They are greeted by Dawn Mist's kits, who alert River Ripple of their presence. He takes them to Dappled Pelt's den. They tour the den, which is wide enough for two nests and safe from flooding. Dappled Pelt shows them her herb store, which is a series of small holes in the ground. She notes that the breeze from the river keeps the den cool, so the fresh leaves are better preserved. Micah says that its a shame that fresh leaves are more effective, as in leaf-bare they just have dried leaves. Dappled Pelt tells him seeds and berries keep their strength, and starts showing them the herbs in her store and what they are for. However, they interrupted by a yowl from Night, who says that Drizzle is not breathing after falling into the river. Characters Major }} Minor *Reed Tail *Jagged Peak *Holly *Gorse Fur *Wind Runner *Slate *Fern Leaf *Willow Tail *Silver Stripe *Dust Muzzle *Spotted Fur *Micah *Night *Dawn Mist *Drizzle *Pine Needle *River Ripple *Shattered Ice *Swift *Dappled Pelt }} Mentioned *Dew Nose *Black Ear *White Tail *Pebble Heart *Cloud Spots *Rocky *Red Claw *Clear Sky *Tall Shadow *Storm Pelt *Star Flower *Dew Petal *Flower Foot *Tiny Branch *Acorn Fur }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc